


Hell Inside Your Head

by RyanTheTwit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTheTwit/pseuds/RyanTheTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gavin is hurt during a heist, the crew is there to calm the hell inside Geoff's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Inside Your Head

They staggered in the apartment covered in blood, and Gavin- in burns.

Kerry quickly took Gavin into their makeshift hospital room and Jack trailed after them. Her ridiculously tacky Hawaiian shirt was torn and tattered, and a scratch above her eyebrow was bleeding and dripping into her eye. Geoff and Michael headed immediately towards the liquor cabinet, and Ray fell onto the couch. Geoff’s mustache was smoldering, and Michael had bruises littered over his face. Ray lost his beanie somewhere along the way, and his glasses were cracked. Ryan went into the bathroom to clean up, blood dripping off him. His leather jacket at rips and holes in it.

Geoff ran a hand over his face and poured two fingers of whiskey. Michael drank bourbon straight from the bottle. They both collapsed next to Ray in the couch while they listened to the sounds of water running in the bathroom. Little whimpers came through from the closed door at the end of the hall and Ray’s hands were shaking.

As Gavin let out a scream in pain, the door quickly opened and shut, Jack coming out of the room with a pale face. Her hair was mussed up and sticky with congealed blood. Her cut was bandaged with butterfly bandages. Jack sat on the floor in-between Ray and Michael, her breaths coming out shakily.

“How’s Gavin?” Michael asked quietly, looking at the bottle in his hands. His curls were singed and curling even more at the edges.

Jack leaned her head against the edge of the couch and sighed. “Not good. Went the car exploded and burned Gavin, his shirt was burned onto him. It looked so bad.” Her voice ended in a whisper. She copied Michael’s pose and looked down at her hands, despite how bloody and bruised they were. Michael grimaced and took another swig of bourbon. Geoff shook his head and ditched the glass to drink straight out of the bottle. The sound of water stopped and Ryan stepped out of the bathroom, his facepaint was washed off and his leather jacket was slung over his arm.

“Geoff,” Ryan said, “don’t drink so much.” He dumped his jacket onto a chair and stood behind the couch where the crew sat. “Gavin will be fine.” Geoff gripped the neck of the bottle harder.

“Do you have any idea of how I’m feeling about this?” Geoff forced out, his voice cracking. “Gavin is hurt, and it’s probably my fucking fault.” Ryan rolled his eyes.

“No, I don’t have any idea how you’re feeling, and I don’t want to. Must be hell inside your head,” Ryan replied. He grabbed the bottle out of Geoff’s hands and poured a finger of whiskey in the discarded glass and put the bottle back in the cabinet, handing him the glass.

“It’s not your fault Geoff,” Ray added quietly. His eyes were closed and he managed to get his breathing even.

Geoff sighed and set aside his glass.

“He’ll bounce back in no time,” Michael murmured. Jack smiled and put her hand on Geoff’s.

“Our British prick will be alright,” she said to him, her thumb running over his hands. “We’ll be alright.” Geoff’s head was swimming and Gavin’s screams echoed in his ears, but the hell inside his head was fine.

For now.

 


End file.
